


Sacrifices

by IronHeart (ConsultingCommunist)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCommunist/pseuds/IronHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of the Marvel Civil War event in rhyming verse, beginning with the Stamford accident and continuing all the way through The Confession. Seemed to be a hit on Tumblr, so I brought it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

It started in Stamford  
One sunny day.  
Nothing too out of the ordinary,  
You could easily say.

But a quarrel began  
As quarrels are wont to do,  
And a battle of good versus evil  
Did indeed ensue.

An unfortunate hero  
At the hands of Nitro met her fate,  
And thus began  
A rather violent debate.

Were these heroes really safe?  
Should our lives to them we trust?  
With the death of so many children,  
It seemed that ban them we must.

Mr. Stark blamed himself,  
And went to the funeral of one child,  
Where he was accused by a mother  
Whose words and eyes were wild.

Stark felt she was right  
And knew what he had to do;  
The right path of safety  
And precaution he must pursue.

So he headed back to Washington  
And joined the pro-registration side,  
Even though his true desires in the matter  
He would surely have to hide.

Though he knew full well that Cap  
Wouldn’t join him in this,  
It still broke his heart when Rogers left,  
For his dearest friend he would miss.

They had stood side by side for years,  
But in this they would be antipodes;  
The long highway they had traveled together  
Was becoming two solitary roads.

So Cap led the resistance  
And Iron Man tried to reason,  
Knowing that if Rogers was caught  
He’d be tried for treason.

But Rogers didn’t listen to Stark,  
And only heard his heart  
Demand he fight for personal freedom  
Like he had from the start.

Inevitably enough,  
The two sides clashed in a fight,  
And Goliath didn’t make it;  
His giant corpse a scary sight.

Thus the first casualty was had,  
And the heroes were shaken to the core,  
Because each one of them knew  
This marked the beginning of the new Civil War.

Stark was slightly comforted  
With Spiderman still at his side.  
His old friend even revealed  
The secret identity he used to hide.

Though soon enough,  
Things between them got worse,  
And Parker left too,  
Leaving Stark alone to curse

The day he took the government’s side  
And left his friends behind.  
But still he couldn’t take it back  
Because he had made up his mind.

Parker joined the resistance,  
Followed by Castle,  
Though the vigilante, known as Punisher,  
They gave quite a hassle.

After many more battles  
Of both wit and physical violence,  
Over a war-torn New York City  
Settled a blanket of silence.

During one more big fight  
In which both sides fully engaged,  
Cap stopped and looked around,  
The sight draining him of all rage.

The city he loved  
And had vowed to protect  
Had been ravaged and destroyed  
With absolutely no respect.

And he knew at that moment  
That this fighting had to end,  
Because this beautiful city to such brutal destruction  
He couldn’t continue to condemn.

So willingly Captain America went  
With the officers directed by Iron Man,  
And Stark knew that Rogers would stand with him soon,  
If everything went according to plan.

But nothing ever goes right  
When superheroes are involved,  
And Rogers fell in a thick pool of red  
When the gun’s chamber revolved.

On the steps of the courthouse  
On the way to face his trial,  
Of the tragedy his assassination created  
There was certainly no denial.

And on that cold and gloomy day,  
A hero was proclaimed dead,  
Though it took a while for the fact  
To sink in to some people’s heads.

Though it hit everyone hard,  
It hurt Stark the most,  
And not a single person missed him more  
From the east to west coast.

He visited Roger’s body  
To say the things he should have said,  
Because too many phrases and too many words  
Were echoing in Stark’s head.

“When all of this began,  
I knew your friendship I would lose,  
But still I told myself  
It was the right path to choose.

I told myself I could handle it  
And I didn’t drink a drop.  
But that doesn’t change the fact  
That it’s lonely as hell at the top.

I tried to believe  
That I could fix this all one day,  
But there was one thing I didn’t count for,  
And it counted in a big way.”

At this point his eyes watered  
And his voice got soft and quiet.  
“I wanted to explain my reasons,  
Though I wasn’t sure you’d buy it.”

His voice got shaky now,  
As he tried to hold back tears.  
“And now it’s far too late for that.  
This war made real my greatest fear.”

“O Captain. My Captain…”  
He spoke with quiet dismay,  
“It’s my fault you lie here cold and dead  
On this horrid, cursed day.”

“I cheated and lied  
And employed the wrong tactics,  
But that’s not who I am,  
As a matter of fact it’s

The exact opposite  
Of the man I want to be.”  
At this he took pause  
And looked down before he

Looked up at the bloody shield  
And his best friend’s still face.  
Then he continued his speech  
At a steadier pace.

“You asked me a question  
And I just walked away.  
But there’s something important  
I’d really like to say.”

Stark took a deep breath  
And prepared to speak  
The phrase that in his head  
He had tried to keep.

“I’d give up this suit,  
Every nut, bolt, and circuit,  
Just to get the chance to tell you  
That it wasn’t worth it.”


End file.
